


Grapholagnia

by babykid528, thatmysticbafflingwonder (babykid528)



Series: Let Chaos Storm [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Slideshow, Subspace, grapholagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528, https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/thatmysticbafflingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’ll provide clarification,” he says, voice downright soft in contrast with his previous tone. Chris visibly bites back a whine, eyelashes fluttering again. “I want you to sit there, bare-assed on the floor between my legs, your back pressed flush to me, and I want you to look at slides with me for the next hour.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[An interlude from the "Let Chaos Storm" universe.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapholagnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/gifts).



> Prompt from J: _Grapholagnia - The urge to stare at obscene pictures_

“Sir?” Chris asks. He sounds so confused, so _sweet_. Bruce has to fight the urge to throw away his plans for the afternoon and just choke him on his dick. 

He shakes his head to clear that thought away before answering. “You heard me perfectly clearly, Christopher.”

Chris blinks rapidly, blushing fiercely as he continues to kneel by Bruce’s feet, and he only just manages to keep his eyes locked with Bruce’s.

“Yes, sir,” he says, tone miserable for disappointing Bruce in any way. Bruce decides to take pity on him.  


“I’ll provide clarification,” he says, voice downright soft in contrast with his previous tone. Chris visibly bites back a whine, eyelashes fluttering again. “I want you to sit there, bare-assed on the floor between my legs, your back pressed flush to me, and I want you to look at slides with me for the next hour.”

Chris bites his lip, unwilling to ask for further clarification, for fear that Bruce’s tone may grow hard again. Bruce is more than willing to reward that kind of restraint. If he was feeling in a less _feisty_  mood, himself, he might even give more explicit explanation of his goals for the afternoon. As it stands, he’s pretty sure saying anything more would ruin a lot of the fun they’re about to have.

With no additional information forthcoming, Chris purses his lips and does as he’s been instructed. He moves his naked body into the place between Bruce’s legs, and takes a seat on the floor, between Bruce’s feet. He leans back into Bruce’s body then, his upper back flush with Bruce’s clothed cock, the denim of Bruce’s jean-covered legs rubbing against his arms and sides and making Chris shiver. Bruce snakes a hand down to tousle Chris’ hair before squeezing the juncture of his neck and shoulder, then letting his fingertips trail feather-light touches across his clavicle.

Chris has sat or kneeled for him before and just let Bruce touch. He’s alarmingly patient. A _natural_  at submitting, once he gets into that headspace, and Bruce enjoys pushing to see how long he can keep Chris like that before he resurfaces, unwilling, from the head-rush of subspace. 

Today isn’t about testing limits though, despite what Chris is likely thinking. Today is all about _indulgence_. Bruce has wanted to do something like this since he met Chris, he’s just never given himself the chance to indulge before now.

He presses the button to turn on the slide projector as soon as Chris is settled into his touch. The machine he has is old, but well cared for. The same goes for the slides. He hasn’t viewed them in far too long, but they look as clear as if they were just made.

Chris’ gasp, as soon as the first slide comes into focus, is enough to make Bruce’s cock twitch to half-hardness. Bruce presses his fingers more roughly into Chris’ skin at the sound, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of the projector screen.

The first slide is a photograph of a woman, older than Chris but a good deal younger than Bruce still. Her thick body is enrobed in latex and lace, tied up tight in a corset that comes up just under her breasts, framing the large mounds, nipples hard. She looks _fiercely stunning_. Her submissive is male – slightly younger than Chris, and model thin. He’s bound in aesthetically pleasing knots, _shibari_ , and his mouth is stuffed full of a ball gag. His Domme is faceless, masked, but her teeth look sharp in contrast against her dark lipstick and the softness of her round cheeks. Her nails are brightly colored against the shaft of his cock, soft in her tight grip.

Bruce has seen this photo countless times, and yet, he manages to find something new to explore and focus on each time he sees it. This time, his eyes are drawn to the Domme’s teeth, the way they stand out, like a predators’. The way the sub’s teeth are hidden, no doubt pressing into that gag.

Chris shifts between Bruce’s legs and Bruce pulls him back more securely to his thighs and cock. He really is getting hard now, the longer he looks, and he wants Chris to feel it. He wants Chris to know, this is something that gets him off. This is something he _enjoys_. Maybe it’s something Chris will enjoy too. Maybe it’s not. Either way, Bruce needs this every so often and he expects Chris to at least endure it.

The next slide is a picture of two men, both bound. The binding is more functional than ornate this time, though no less aesthetically pleasing. Each is suspended in the air, one above the other, their hard cocks pressed together as a disembodied hand squeezes their shafts.

Chris shifts again and Bruce closes his eyes at the sensation. He can see the photo in his mind, as clear as it appears on the screen. It, combined with the way Chris whines, obviously affected by the sights he’s seeing, brings Bruce to full hardness faster than he’s ever gotten during one of these viewing sessions before. He leans forward a little, pressing his trapped cock further into Chris’ back, so he can rub his fingers across Chris’ nipple. He curls himself forward at the sharp gasp Chris emits and whispers harshly against his ear, “Can you understand now?”

Chris’ only answer is a tight nod and another whine. Bruce can see, when he opens his eyes again, that Chris is hard, his cock already weeping. 

“Apparently we both like to look,” Bruce says. 

Chris sobs out something unintelligible in response and begins trembling.

“I know you want to be touched, sweetheart,” Bruce tells him. “I know you want to come. I also know how good and patient you can be for me. I know you’ll wait until I tell you it’s time.”

Chris nods, his whole body shaking with the vehemence of that motion. Bruce takes a moment to just hold Chris a little tighter to him, breathing in the scent of him as he slowly grinds his own erection against Chris’ back.

“I’m going to fuck you so well when we’re done here, Christopher.” 

Chris shudders and nods again, flushing full-bodied at the sweet sounding promise in Bruce’s tone. It will be a while before Bruce is ready to stop looking long enough to deliver on that promise, but deliver he will. He’d never lie to Chris – it’s one of their hard and fast rules. He’s free to make the boy wait though.

He switches to the third slide then, a portrait of a lone, androgynous sub, hair plastered to their forehead, mouth open in silent moan, and Bruce rubs his fingers across Chris’ throat where the collar sits low on the pictured sub’s neck. He has to bite back his own groan at the way Chris shudders again before obviously sliding into the more tranquil depths of his subspace. Bruce pets him as he settles further into it, Bruce’s eyes never leaving the screen. 

The less than perfect “O” of the sub’s mouth is pleasing in the most primal part of Bruce’s brain. It drags a low growl from his throat, one that makes Chris lean more heavily into him. Bruce splays his fingers more possessively across Chris’ throat then, pleased further to hear the sigh Chris releases at the gesture. He squeezes Chris between his thighs, ever tighter, rubbing his cock again into Chris’ back, and presses the button to call up the next slide.


End file.
